Vigilante
by Genji's gay
Summary: Re-upload and edited without missing words or lines.Again still haven't change the setting but i'will keep it for future's inspiration


-Vigilante-

1: Beyond human

Prologue

Behind a woman and her daughter one stood a figure in full metal plate armor brandishing a sword.

The figure swung the blade,sparkling in the sunlight as if to say that taking their lives in a single slash would be an act of mercy.

The woman shut her eyes,while holding her child tight.Protecting her blood line at all cost.She just had no choice but to accept what was about to happen next.If she had a little bit of something called power,she probably would have an opportunity to shove the figure away or at least buy time for her daughter runaway…..but reality always hurt.And so on.she accepted death.

The blade came down

……..but pain still didn't reach her flesh.

She opened her eyes and look behind.

She saw the sword stopped mid-swing.

While the next figure holding the sword.The knight was practically frozen,looking at something off something to her side.his unprotected stance manifested his internal shock.

The woman turned to follow his line of sight….

…..ahead was human but not human as a covered aura.

It was greyness.

A grey suit man's standing before her,with a hat that look similar to the typical one of noble.

"A noble ?" was what came to her mind when she looked at him.

Heartbeat later,she would be proven correct.

The suit man place his metal right hand next to a shaped metal stick's hanging on his hip.And when she saw what he was about to do -What just happened- dry words escaped her lips.

The suit man take the shaped stick out.immediately echoed on a hard to hear sound. A dazzling light run through her eyes and then fade away,came with it is some blowing out smoke.

The woman gasp as she's gazing her eyes behind.2 figures behind were dead,with a big round hole on their head.She couldn't tell what happened when she saw the light from the stick.

Well danger threatening her life are gone and now she found herself in another situation which's worse.

Sensing Death's getting near with the suit man's entire body are approaching her.

The grey aura plus with the colors of the suit are keep expanding within her field of vision.

He's going to kill us

Hugged her daughter close,as she expected.If she let her daughter run away,it would be a pain even in death of a mother who has witnessed her children's death.

If her opponent were something completely human,she might have been able to act on the faint hope of "Maybe",but the being before her deflected that hope as it was nothing.

At least,a painless death would be my last wish….

That was the last thinfthing she could wish for now.

Her little daughter clung to her waist ,shaking in fear.She wanted to save her,but the being before is something beyond human.All she could do right now was apologize her husband for being powerless and pray that they would die together so she and her daughter could have a reunion with her husband.

And then…………..

..l-l..

In the year 2138, a game genres existed called "DMMORPG"

This genres allowed you to connected your brain to the actual game,in other words you're actually in the world of game through your avatar.

Among many great DMMORPGs that created,one stood above all.

YGGDRASIL.

Created and released 12 years earlier,in 2126,by a Japanese developer who had been waiting for the right moment.

To be compared with others,Yggdrasil semm to be the best as the freedom it gave player.

Well they can be whatever they wants for the races system.Now to the classes,many information about which's the best solution for the chosen races.

There were over 2000 classes are possible. Since each class had only 15 level,players could have more than 7 classes by the time they reach the level cap of 100.

Based on the system.While in Yggdrasil only small chance of looking at someone the same at other.

By using the creator's kit which's used by players.they could edit appearance of their weapons and armor,as well as advanced in-game setting.

To those who's playing for exploring.well awaiting for them are the 9 worlds called:Vanaheim,Nidavellir,Midgard,Jotunheim,Nifherim,Helheim,Asgard,Alfheim and Muspelheim.

Enormous open-world,Huge selection of classes, and the graphic that will never lose to nowaday DMMORPGs.It got many notices of foreigners and the people of Japan which had brought the game to golden age.

But not now.

With many other DMMORPGs.Yggdrasil slowly forgotten by time.

-l...l-

On the sky,a gigantic dragon's flying across mountain and river

The dragon stopped but still keep it wings flapped. below are the ground full of grass slowly shaken by the wind blow through made by every flap of the dragon.

On the Dragon's back,one figure standing tall with his hands crossed.

Smoking cigarette and spit it out.

The moment that cigarette touch the ground and fade into many pixels,the figure on the dragon's back lean his entire body and falls straight down from the sky but still crossed his hand.

By physical laws,when falling down the figure clearly shown his appearance.

He wore a grey suit came with it's a grey pant with white trip,besides them are many accessories can be found like a revolver's hanging on his right hip,a metal belt carved "Jackpot", finally a western hat got it tip covered his eyes and a full fake metal right hand with it main part sprayed a smiling joker.

Ready for landing,he thrust his body upside down.His head point the sky while his feet got the ground.

Landed on the ground and rolled for a short distance.

The figure is then laying on the ground with his eyes shut and then took out something like a watch.

Look at it for a while then get the hat to cover his face.Reveal his messed up hairs.

-Goodbye Yggdrasil- On the watch,time's keep running.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

Before the time run out.Covered face's dropping tears of pitiful as the game,Yggdrasil ended.

edited 


End file.
